


Lo que nos queda

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AU: coffeshop meets college, M/M, argchi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Martín no le gusta el café,  Victoria es demasiado hipster para el Starbucks y Manuel es el barista más miserable. Lo de siempre, en realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que nos queda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbassprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/gifts).



> Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para la cecilia. Old fic is old.

I.  
La primera vez que entra a ese café, es invierno y el semestre acaba de empezar. Ese día, hay un sol paliducho en el cielo, un sol que no calienta a nadie, pero que Martín agradece de igual manera, porque ya está harto de las capas de ropa que tiene que tirarse encima cada mañana. Victoria dice que es un iluso, pero el rubio sinceramente espera que esto sea lo último de invierno, porque los laboratorios donde hacen clases son helados incluso en verano, y él no fue hecho para esas temperaturas.

—¿Por qué venimos acá, si hay un Starbucks una cuadra más adelante? De acá se ve el frontis —en realidad, no intenta murmurar, ni siquiera por el hecho de que la tienda esté parcialmente vacía, a fin de cuentas, cree que esa clase de delicadezas no valen si su silla cruje cada vez que se mueve.  
—Porque es mi favorita... no seas pesado Martín, el café de acá es mejor y más barato —Victoria ni siquiera lo mira mientras responde, está demasiado ocupada mirando su celular, pero sí se da el tiempo de darle una patadita bajo la mesa (es suave, pero el rubio la resiente de igual manera.)

El café es pequeño, todo madera y adornos viejos, quizá lo más llamativo son las estanterías llenas de libros que están cerca del mostrador; Martín jamás ha entrado a una cafetería de ese estilo, para ser sinceros, pero si se ignoran los libros, el lugar es miserable, así que duda que se esté perdiendo de mucho. Todo sea por darle en el gusto a Victoria, incluso si eso significa gastar plata que no tiene en un café.

Ni se da cuenta cuando el mesero está a su lado, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Martín puede apostar que ese hombre preferiría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa antes que atenderlos, y no está seguro si sentirse ofendido, o reírse del pobre diablo que odia su trabajo. Al final, decide que es ofensivo, porque cuando el moreno responde el saludo de Victoria, lo hace con una voz amable y suave, y algo así como una sonrisa (aunque Martín no pondría sus manos al fuego por eso.)  
—Tráeme lo de siempre Manu, por favor.  
—¿...Y para él?  
Hay algo en la forma en que lo dice, que hace que Martín quiera irse de inmediato, o al menos ponerlo en su lugar, porque ninguna tienda puede tener a un mesero que desprecie a sus clientes de esa forma, pero Victoria lo mira con las cejas enarcadas, y abre la boca antes de que Martín alcance siquiera a formular el insulto que planeaba decir.  
—Lo mismo, tráele lo mismo, ¿y unos pasteles para acompañar? Elige tú, Manu.

Manuel, el mesero, ni siquiera le responde, sólo asiente y se va a paso firme, mirando hacia adelante mientras se guarda la libreta que no usó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Martín está seguro de que si aún tiene su trabajo, es porque su jefe jamás ha pisado ese lugar.  
—...Creo que no le gustas.  
—No me jodas, ¿en serio? Ni lo noté.

El café se llama Media Luna, Martín lo recuerda porque nunca le ha gustado el café realmente, y aunque le gusta leer, no le dedica mucho tiempo a eso; sin embargo pasa toda la tarde con Victoria ojeando títulos y tomando el dichoso café.  
Manuel no se vuelve más agradable en la segunda taza que piden, pero al menos le dirige la mirada cuando Martín le pregunta si pueden ojear los libros, y hay algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando le responde ese "sí" apenas audible.

II.  
El Media Luna le queda cerca de la casa, a unos diez minutos caminando, y la cafetera de Martín está rota, eso es lo que se dice cuando comienza a ir dos veces a la semana. El lugar tiene algo, un encanto en negativo, porque incluso los lugares miserables de mesas cojas y sillas que crujen pueden tener un encanto, aparentemente. De hecho, ahora que ha ido más de una vez, Martín sabe que hay más clientes, y que Manuel le sonríe a las viejas que vienen a leer mientras beben un mocaccino, o uno de esos tés extraños que tienen en el menú (No entiende por qué alguien paga para tomar el dichoso té blanco con arandano si parece agua hervida nomás).  
Lo ha visto hablarles de los libros, recomedarlos incluso, moviendo las manos y riéndose de vez en cuando, porque aparentemente el moreno sí disfruta su trabajo algunas veces al día: cuando no está atendiendo a Martín.  
Es enfermante, de hecho, porque cuando llega el momento de atenderlo a él, Manuel se apaga de inmediato. No saca su libretita del bolsillo, y apenas le pregunta con un murmullo grave un "¿Qué vai' a querer?"

Martín no le deja propina, sólo para sentir que no está fomentando el maltrato de Manuel, porque no importa lo bueno que le quede el café, o lo barato que sea el lugar, no puede tratarlo así gratuitamente.

III.  
El tiempo pasa rápido cuando todo lo que uno hace es estudiar y tomar café, o al menos esa es la conclusión de Martín cuando ya están en Octubre y de repente el menú tiene algo sobre un latte de calabaza o esas bebidas con nombres extranjeros que Martín apuesta que nadie pide en ese lugar (no necesitan tanta variedad, en serio).  
No es que le importe demasiado, hoy en día Manuel tiene la decencia de hablarle más de cuatro palabras por vez, al final, Martín sabe que la única forma segura de conseguir que Manuel sea una persona decente es ser una mujer, o hablarle de libros. De hecho, hay algo agradable en verlo intentar resistir la verborrea que le baja cuando Martín deja caer un comentario desinteresado sobre el último libro que está leyendo.  
—Quizás deberías buscar trabajo en una librería, che —le comenta un día, luego de verlo convencer a una de las señoras de leer tal o cual libro (Martín ha notado que siempre son las mismas señoras las que entran al local, probablemente son vecinas, quizá las dueñas de los locales que hay cerca, que pasan un rato a matar el tiempo en la vieja cafetería de Manuel).  
—Vo' sigue estudiando, hueón.

No le dice nada más, solo porque siente que soltar un "bueno, mamá" podría conseguirle un café especialmente amargo y sin las galletas que Manuel le pone a veces a un lado del plato.

El esfuerzo que le toma no estallar en carcajadas cuando ve el hoyudo que Manuel dibujó con la espuma en su café es suficiente para hacerlo decidir que merece la pena ir a estudiar ahí.

IV.  
La mañana del sábado Martín despierta maldiciendo sus decisiones, y diciéndose que no va a volver a tomar de esa forma. Están todos enredados en ese sillón que les prestaron para dormir, tiene la boca pastosa y el estómago revuelto, pero está mejor de lo que debería para alguien que está despertando a las ocho de la mañana luego de haberse dormido a las seis.  
Aunque ya están en noviembre, corre un viento helado cuando llega al café, y sinceramente no espera verlo abierto, ni piensa en entrar, al comienzo, pero Manuel está sacando la basura con esa cara de concentración que pone cuando sabe que nadie lo está tomando en cuenta. No es que haya ido al café a propósito, pero eso lo convence de entrar de todas formas, o quizás el hecho de que ese día el moreno lo saluda con una media sonrisa, estirándose como un gato cuando le pregunta por qué se ve tan mal.

—Oye, hueón, si querí' dormir ándate a tu casa. Van a pensar que tengo un vago acá alojando y nadie va a querer entrar —Manuel hace cosas mientras lo regaña, lava mesas, barre el piso, organiza libros, y su voz se mueve con él, sonando cerca y lejos del cuerpo inerte de Martín, y es que, nunca antes había encontrado tan cómodos los sillones cerca de los estantes de libros.  
—Igual nunca entra nadie flaco, ¿qué te preocupa?  
—...Si no vas a pedir nada, ándate a tu casa, Martín.

Ignorar a Manuel es un talento que no todos los clientes que entran al café tienen, pero Martín lo ha perfeccionado al punto en que ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando se va, de hecho, se queda dormido en algún momento, entre que el moreno va y viene por la tienda.

Hay un café frente a él cuando despierta, un café y un par de galletas que está seguro que nunca pidió.

El latte de calabaza es mucho mejor de lo que espera, esa mañana es su cosa favorita de hecho, aunque decide no comentar nada, no cuando Manuel ya tiene la cara hundida en una novela. No cuando ellos dos son los únicos perdiendo un día sábado en esa miserable excusa de café.

V.  
Noviembre se le pasa en un suspiro, de repente todo son sus trabajos, sus exámenes, y noches de estudio con Victoria y Sebastián muy metidos en su ínfimo departamento, aunque Martín prefiere que sea así, porque cuando por fin se van, a él sólo le queda darse media vuelta en su cama y encontrar la forma de meter sus pies de nuevo bajo el cobertor antes de volverse a dormir.  
Odia el ritmo que toma su vida a final de semestre, especialmente cuando descubre el piso de su casa lleno de latas vacías de bebidas energéticas, y cajas de comida para llevar (hay una de pizza escondida debajo de la mesa de la sala de estar, y en realidad no quiere saber cual de los tres decidió que ese era un buen lugar para dejar la basura, él mismo no puede asegurar que no haya sido él), pero aún le quedan años de eso, suficientes como para que no valga la pena levantarse por los siguientes dos días.

Ya casi ni se acuerda del café cuando se acaba noviembre, aunque Victoria le trae un latte de calabaza la siguiente noche que tienen que estudiar.

VI.  
Manuel está sentado en los sillones la siguiente vez que Martín va al Media Luna. Afuera hace demasiado calor para ser simplemente el inicio de Diciembre, pero así es el clima en Santiago, y luego de más de cinco años viviendo en la cuenca, está acostumbrado. Lo que es Manuel, está tan metido en su libro, que sólo lo nota cuando Martín se sienta frente él, con una media sonrisa y un saludo que lo hacen sentir una nostalgia demasiado estúpida como para analizarla.

—¿Por qué vienes a tomar café en verano? —Manuel ya se está levantando cuando hace la pregunta, y Martín simplemente se ríe, porque incluso hoy en día, Manuel jamás saca su libretita para tomarle el pedido, ni lo saluda con esa mueca que pretende ser sonrisa. Él simplemente se para como si estuviese en el living de su casa, invitándole un vaso de bebida ahora que lo vino a visitar.  
—¿Qué clase de saludo es ese, boludo? Sos una decepción, ¿No deberías agradecerme que venga cuando no tienes clientes? Por eso nunca hay gente en la cafetería, Manu.

La risa de Manuel es larga y repentina, un poco más ruidosa de lo que Martín espera que sea, no es una risa bonita, ni siquiera es especial, pero Martín se encuentra a si mismo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ve a Manuel irse sin siquiera pedirle la orden, diciendo algo que suena a "Si oh', lo que tú digai'"  
Se queda un rato mirando por dónde se fue el moreno antes de recordar que puede reclinarse en el sillón, y leer mientras espera su orden. Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que está esperando, y pronto se convence de que tampoco le importa en realidad, que simplemente está sorprendido de que Manuel es un humano también.

Manuel le trae un café de vainilla, y unas galletas de champaña al lado, y por primera vez desde que Martín comenzó a ir a la cafetería, lo ve traerse algo para él mismo. Está tentado a comentarle lo poco ético que es ponerse a comer su propia mercancía, pero en el fondo, duda que una taza de té pueda importarle a los jefes de Manuel. De hecho, duda que los jefes de Manuel piensen siquiera en la cafetería Media Luna, si lo tienen trabajando solo ahí, y como si Manuel adivinara su pregunta, lo mira con las cejas enarcadas y encogiéndose de hombros antes de mascullar un "Voy a pagarlo después"

—Si no te había dicho nada, boludo.

VII.  
Diciembre se vuelve su mes favorito para estar en el café en menos de dos semanas, porque Manuel tiene un ventilador y la mayor parte del día son solo ellos dos, leyendo o hablando, aunque la mayoría del tiempo esas conversaciones se sienten como un monólogo donde Manuel simplemente le deja saber que escucha con uno que otro monosílabo. A veces, si es un buen día, el barista también le habla. Le cuenta que el café es de su tía, y que él trabaja ahí desde que ella se enfermó hace dos o tres años, que en realidad no hacía nada antes de eso.

Las dos veces por semana se vuelven tres o cuatro, y a veces es todos los días, aunque no siempre compra, Manuel ya no le dice nada, simplemente suspira y a veces le regala café, diciéndole que son las recetas nuevas que ha aprendido y que necesita un conejillo de indias para probarlas antes de poder añadirlas al menú, que si no le gustan, él se ofrece a pagarle un latte de vainilla por las molestias.

Sorprendentemente Martín jamás llega a usar ese recurso, ni siquiera cuando Manuel le prende fuego a su taza de café.

VIII.  
Martín nunca se ha considerado un hombre despistado, de hecho le parece insultante tener que considerar eso de si mismo cuando, de repente, Manuel vuelve a ser el mismo mesero agrio de la primera vez. Es enero, y hace demasiado calor como para tomar café, pero Martín va de todas formas, y se sienta cerca del librero para hablar con Manuel, como cada vez desde que salió de vacaciones, pero Manuel va y viene, limpiando mesas, barriendo, y olvidando a propósito la parte donde Martín podría ser un cliente, y podría querer comprarle café.  
Incluso si no es el caso, es un asunto de cortesía.

Y de todas formas, cuando se va, aún no sabe qué le hizo al barista.

IX.  
La siguiente vez que va, comienza a leer el libro que Manuel estaba leyendo en diciembre, y el barista lo mira con ambas cejas enarcadas antes de preguntarle su orden, sacando la libreta y todo.  
Martín le pide dos tazas de té esa vez, y la confusión en la cara del moreno es tan obvia que tiene que esforzarse por no reírse. Al final del día, incluso él puede entender que Manuel lleva meses tirándole indirectas sin saberlo en verdad.

(Y quizás recibió ayuda de Victoria en esa última parte, pero tampoco es algo que tenga que andar publicando).

X.  
Leer los libros de Manuel, le devuelve las conversaciones, igual que la primera vez, y darse cuenta de que en realidad si lo extrañó, es lo que lo convence de que invitar al barista a su casa es una buena idea. En realidad, es eso y Victoria, como la mayoría de las decisiones dudosas que toma en su vida.  
La verdad es que el moreno pasa al menos diez minutos mirándolo sin ninguna reacción antes de soltarle un "¿Para qué?"

Martín lo considera una pequeña victoria cuando el Manuel le murmura que el sábado cierra temprano.

XI.  
El sábado se le escapa entre los dedos jugando videojuegos de pelea en su PlayStation, y escuchando a Manuel garabatear porque pierde, y porque gana, y también a la mitad del juego, simplemente porque puede.  
Así y todo, Manuel gana casi todas las rondas, y Martín puede imaginarse la vida de Manuel antes de ponerse a trabajar en el Media Luna, porque probablemente, los juegos y el café mezclan bien.

Y quizá, solo quizá, terminan tirados en su piso entre besos y algunas risas, porque puede, y porque si va a perder, al menos debería ganar algo a cambio. La música del juego suena de fondo todo el tiempo, y gracias al cielo es verano, porque el piso está helado cuando le toca a él estar acostado con Manuel sentado en sus caderas.

 

XII.  
Al final nada cambia mucho desde Enero hasta Marzo, el calor en Santiago y en su departamento son insoportables (y sus intenciones de comprar un ventilador nunca llegan a término en realidad), el café siempre está medio vacío, pero las señoras que vienen a hablar con Manuel y tomar té mientras leen comienzan a saludarlo después de unas semanas, le llaman "el amigo" cuando el moreno no está, y no importa cuanto lo intente ignorar el doble sentido que le dan a esa simple palabra es imposible. De repente Martín se encuentra contándoles que estudia medicina, que se vino de Argentina con su madre hace muchos años y que en realidad ya está acostumbrado al acento.  
Algunas le hacen comentarios coquetos, y otras fruncen el ceño cuando lo ven, pero sólo llega hasta ahí, porque la mayoría vieron crecer a Manuel a unas cuadras del café, cuando su tía aún atendía y el lugar era popular, años antes de que Starbucks existiera, y eso les impide ser demasiado desagradables en ese lugar, eso supone Martín al menos.

Las conversaciones siguen siendo iguales también, porque Manuel lo deja hablarle durante horas, mientras limpia mesas y barre el lugar. Le hace cafés con dibujos en la espuma, y Martín les saca fotos, porque cuando encuentra un asomado dibujado en su café, no puede dejar de inmortalizar el momento (Se vuelve su fondo de pantalla durante varias semanas, hasta que Manuel lo ve y lo obliga a cambiarlo).

Lo único que cambia, es que ya casi no necesita entrar al Media Luna para conseguir una bebida, o una conversación, y que ahora puede decir con conocimiento de causa, que si le gusta el café, sobretodo cuando lo huele en las manos de Manuel.


End file.
